


photo memory's

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is for asahinas birthday which has a small cameo of mahiru since they share the day





	photo memory's

*click* goes the camera and asahina smiles brightly as the shsl photographer hands her a few photos 

"Thank you" she smiles to the other girl who nods "happy birthday" she hears before the other walks off 

She barely noticed sakura pick her up but she does see everything become smaller in her vision as she shuffles through the pictures of the day 

"Oh look at this one" she exclaims in excitement handing it down to sakura who examines it with a small nod, it was a picture of the entire class, asahina on sakuras shoulders similar to now and a birthday cake on the table before her 

As she adds the photo into the pile and looks at the next one she laughs showing sakura "asahina dear you really shouldn't try to cut cake like that again" sakura replies although she's still smiling which proves she isn't being scolded 

"You still have frosting in your hair" aoi laughs as some of the donut like strawberry pink frosting gets on her leg 

Perhaps sakura was right but as she looks at the picture of her trying to cut the cake still perched on sakuras shoulders she giggles again, it was worth it though she thinks as she looks at the next picture which reveals the mess she had made in trying, everyone was going to be finding donut pink frosting for weeks

She continues through the photos with sakura, pictures of the party they had had and friends laughing until she comes to the last photo that had just been taken 

A small blush tints her cheeks "this ones going to be framed in my room" she says as she hands the last picture to sakura

It's a picture of the two, asahina in her beloved oogamis strong arms kissing 

A soft smile from sakura "it is a beautiful picture" she says as she returns it 

Asahina presses a kiss to sakuras cheek "thank you for today" she whispers "happy birthday aoi" she gets back as she cuddles into sakura


End file.
